Because Club No1
by mingpouty
Summary: "Kau ingat ketika perform Club No. 1? Kau membuatku murka, Lee Sungmin!" / "Kyuh.. aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi ketika kita perform Club No.1" / "Sudah terlambat Lee Sungmin." / KYUMIN FANFICTION! ONESHOOT! WARNING:NC! Posessive!Kyu / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?


** Because Club No.1**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhh.."

Pekikan pelan seseorang terdengar disalah satu kamar hotel berbintang lima di Shanghai. Salah satu kamar yang ternyata ditempati oleh Super Junior yang tengah mengadakan konser di Shanghai, Super Show 5 Shanghai.

Dan pekikan yang ternyata milik _Aegyo King_ itu makin terdengar kala ada sosok lain yang mendorong pelan tubuh _aegyo king_ itu untuk terjatuh ke kasur _king size_ hotel tersebut, tak lupa kalau 'sosok lain' itu menempatkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas tubuh sang _aegyo king_ di Super Junior.

"Ahh.. _waeyo_ Kyu?" terdengar suara merajuk yang sosok imut itu layangkan kepada sosok yang ia panggil 'Kyu' itu yang ternyata adalah kekasih mesumnya.

"Kyu! Kau berat! Bangun dari tubuhku!"

Sosok mesum itu mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat sosok di bawahnya meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan.

"_Mwo?_ Melepaskan kelinci nakal seperti mu? Tidak akan, Lee Sungmin! Kau harus menerima hukumanmu malam ini!" Sosok Kyu yang sudah kita ketahui ternyata adalah _magnae_ Super Junior itu terkekeh sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak menerima tatapan itu. Ia menelan berat salivanya lalu melototkan sepasang _foxy eyes_ miliknya untuk Kyuhyun. Seolah berkata dalam tatapan itu "aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-maksud-mu"

Pria dengan julukan _'evil magnae'_ yang tengah menindih Sungmin itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat tingkah sosok mungil di bawahnya ini. Sungmin terlihat semakin menggemaskan kala tengah merajuk dan err... sedikit menggoda aura mesum di dalam dirinya.

"Ingin menggoda ku dengan tatapan itu eoh, Lee Sungmin?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin.

"YA! Mau apa kau, mesum? Apa salah ku, Kyu~~~~~~~~" Sungmin melancarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya kepada sang kekasih. Pasalnya ia memang tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun memberikan 'hukuman' untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengeretakan giginya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut manusia imut itu. Kenapa kekasih gembulnya ini sangat tidak peka kala dirinya tengah cemburu. "YA! Lee Sungmin! Kau masih bertanya apa salah mu, hm?" Kyuhyun menarik kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan sehingga membuat sisa kancing yang tadinya masih terpasang di tubuh molek Sungmin terlepas begitu saja. "Kau ingat ketika perform Club No. 1? Kau membuatku murka, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi _'mari-rape kelinci-montok-ini'_ dengan memperhatikan wajah manis milik Sungmin dengan dahi penuh guratan-guratan yang menandakan bahwa _namja_nya ini tengah berpikir.

"Ahhh.."

.

Flashback

.

Deguman musik terdengar di sebuah konser megah bertajuk "Super Show 5" yang tengah diselenggarakan di ibu kota negara China, Shanghai.

Super Junior yang merupakan _Hallyu Star_ paling bersinar tahun ini di dunia K-pop itu sedang menyelenggarakan _World Tour_ mereka di kota dengan penduduk terbanyak di Dunia itu.

Musik dengan _Genre Up Beat_ terdengar dengan menampilkan lelaki-lelaki tampan bak pangeran idaman wanita di atas panggung tersebut_. Namja-namja_ tampan itu terlihat begitu enerjik dan menebar senyum menggoda milik mereka ketika musik _"Club No. 1"_ mengiringi mereka bernyanyi dan menari.

Tapi seperti yang kita lihat, raut yang hyungdeulnya tunjukan kepada penonton tidak terlihat di wajah tampan member yang mempunyai umur paling muda di _group_nya.

.

_Dwego shipeun nal hanbun miduhbwa nul jabgoman shippuh can you give it up_

Walaupun terlihat bernyanyi dengan serius tapi kalau diperhatikan jelas, ekor mata _namja_ pecinta _game_ itu selalu mengawasi sang kekasih yang tengah berjalan melewatinya dengan tangan yang merangkul tubuh _sexy dancer_.

"_Shit!"_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati kala ia melihat _siluent_ kekasihnya tengah menari dengan tubuh yang merapat kepada sang _dancer_ dengan menampakan raut wajah yang menggoda. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dirinya tersentak ketika ekor matanya menangkap tingkah kekasih imutnya yang tengah menempelkan bibir berstatus miliknya itu ke pipi tepos (?) sang _dancer._ Memperlihatkan kepada penonton seolah-seolah namja yang tujuh tahun menjadi miliknya itu berciuman dengan _sexy dancer._

"Sialan! Aku akan 'menghabisi mu' setelah konser selesai, kelinci nakal!"

Setelah scene 'seperti ciuman' terjadi, Sungmin dan _sexy dancer_ itu mulai mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya (?)

Kyuhyun yang sudah emosi pun (?) mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh dari _dancer_ dan mulai menari bersama Sexy dancer –yang menurut Kyuhyun masih _sexy_ tubuh _naked _kekasihnya dibanding wanita yang sedang mengenakan pakaian mini ini.

Part akhir di lagu _Club No.1_ mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menampilkan senyum menawannya kalau saja ia tak melihat gerak gerik kekasih imutnya yang inin menepuk butt dancer tepos ini.

"_Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, kelinci nakal!" Batin Kyuhyun_

Sambil menyanyikan part akhirnya –yang sangat pas untuk suasana hatinya- Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang kekasih dan menepuk keras pantat berisi Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk pantat dancer yang sudah berpose minta ditepuk(?) dan sadar akan 'aura gelap' yang sedang terkuar dari sang kekasih, membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

_I wanna talk to you..._

Belum sampai disitu saja kesabaran Kyuhyun diuji, Sungmin yang memang pasalnya paling dekat dengan _noona-noona dancer_ ini mengajak salah satu _dancer_ untuk ber-_High Five_ dan... wanita sialan itu menarik tangan Sungmin yang tengah bergandengan dengannya sehingga membuat sang empu tangan mengikuti langkahnya ke dalam _backstage._

Dengan _ending pose_ semua member lakukan, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dengkulnya ke lantai panggung, menundukan kepalanya dan bergumam _"Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, Chagiya~"_

.

Flashback end

.

.

"Kyu..."

"Apa sayang? Apa kau mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan, hm?" Kyuhyun berbicara kepada Sungmin tepat di telinga _namja_ manis itu sehingga membuat _namja_ manis itu merinding merasakan nafas hangat sang kekasih dengan tangan yang mulai membelai tubuh bagian depan sang kekasih imut yang sudah tidak ada sehelai benang menutupi tubuh mulus itu.

.

"ahh..Kyuhh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika jari-jari nakal Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pelan bagian paling sensitif di dadanya lalu menekan bagian itu dengan jempol besar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat membasahi bagian kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba merasa kering lalu mencoba membela diri "Kyu... itukan hanya tuntutan pekerjaan. Lagipula bukannya kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini? Kita tidak akan cemburu satu sama lain. Ayolah Kyu, jangan kekanakan seeperti ini.."

.

"YA!" Kyuhyun menggigit gemas pipi gembul Sungmin dengan jari yang sudah memelintir pelan tonjolan merah muda menggemaskan yang ada di dada sang kekasih dan membuat _namja_ dibawah kungkuhannya ini mengegerang keras atas kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Akhh!"

"Kau bilang aku kekanakan? Kau yang keterlaluan, Lee Sungmin! Bukankah diperjanjian tidak ada yang namanya bibirmu menyentuh pipi _dancer_ tepos itu? Dan bukankah kita juga sudah sepakat tidak akan ada adegan 'menepuk-pantat-tepos-dancer-itu' Lee Sungmin? Apa kau lupa hukuman apa yang akan diterima si pelaku pelanggaran? Biar aku bacakan apa isi perjanjian kita, Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya kau sudah lupa." Dengan menampilkan _smirk _di akhir kalimat, Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari tubuh sungmin dan berjalan menuju koper yang ia bawa dari Korea, membuka koper tersebut dan mencari-cari 'Surat perjanjian' yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika _namja_ mesum itu menemukan sebuah kertas dengan judul yang di beri tanda Bold, Italic dan Underline dengan bertulisakan _**"PERJANJIAN LEE SUNGMIN DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN!"**_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sedikit err autis dan mesum pastinya.

"Tsk! Cepatlah baca tulisan nista itu, Cho."

"Hahahahahahaha baiklah sayang akan kubacakan. Ahhh~ Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan." Dengan mengukir senyum iblis miliknya, Kyuhyun berujar keras.

.

_**PERJANJIAN LEE SUNGMIN DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN!**_

_**Karena sudah sering membuat Kyuhyun cemburu saat aku menari dengan noona dancer, Aku, Lee Sungmin yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini berjanji tidak akan melakukan skinsip berlebihan kepada noona dancer. Dan yaa... tidak akan ada adegan menepuk butt tepos noona dancer diantara kita.**_

_**Jika Lee Sungmin melanggar perjanjian ini, Lee sungmin akan menerima hukuman berikut.**_

_**Menuruti apapun yang Cho Kyuhyun inginkan.**_

_**Tidak boleh memperotes apapun yang sedang Cho Kyuhyun lakukan kepada Lee sungmin.**_

_**Menjalankan dengan baik point no. 1 dan no.2**_

_**Sekian surat perjanjian ini dibuat dan ditanda tangani Lee Sungmin dengan keadaan sadar dan sehat walafiat yang menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya yang paling tampan sebagai saksi surat perjanjian ini.**_

.

.

Sungmin mengusap kasar wajah manisnya setelah kekasih mesum kuadratnya ini selesai membaca surat perjanjian yang sebenarnya adalah paksaan si lelaki mesum itu sendiri.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa hanya Sungmin yang berjanji kepada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak perlu berjanji, jawabannya karena Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat menyentuh lebih _dancer-dancer_ tepos itu. Tidak seperti kelinci manis nakal miliknya ini.

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari hidung lelaki yang mempunyai wajah tidak sesuai umur ini dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya lalu berujar "_Arraseo arraseo_, kau menang Cho." Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri tepat didepan sang kekasih yang masih menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya. Lalu membuka semua kain yang tadinya menutup tubuh moleknya, membuat tubuh mulus bak porselen itu terlihat jelas di depan mata Cho Kyuhyun. "Lakukan sesukamu Cho. Masuki aku sepuasmu dan buat lubang rektum ku dipenuhi carian menyenangkan milikmu." Sungmin berujar nakal dan melempar seluruh pakaiannya, menaiki kasur kembali lalu membuat pose menungging dengan kepala yang terbaring pasrah dikasur dan sesekali menggerakan _butt_ montoknya sambil berujar nakal kembali. "Cepat Kyu masuki aku~ _hole_ sempitku sudah siap untuk memeluk erat penis besar beruratmu."

"_Shit_! Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika melihat posisi Sungmin yang begitu menggoda dimatanya. Tubuh jangkungnya mulai melangkah mendekat ketubuh montok yang sedang menungging nakal itu. Ia buka perlahan satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, melempar asal kain-kain berharga mahal itu lalu mulai menaiki kasur dimana sosok montok itu tengah mengerling nakal padanya dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke bongkahan mulus dengan lubang rektum yang berkedut meminta perhatian lebih darinya.

Magnae tersopan sepanjang masa itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dibelahan butt montok sosok imut yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati deru nafas sang kekasih.

.

.

"Kyuhhh.." Sungmin mulai mendesah pelan ketika ia merasakan benda lunak yang tengah menjilati lubang sempit diselatan tubuhnya. Namja pecinta labu itu meremas pelan seprai dibawahnya saat lidak nakal yang tengah bermain di holenya semakin ganas menjilati rektum berkedut miliknya. Bahkan sekarang bibir tebal Kyuhyun sudah mulai menghisap-hisap _hole_ sungmin dan sesekali mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke lubang kenikmatan ini.

"Akhh.." lagi-lagi Sungmin memekik kala kekasih mesumnya tengah memasukan dua jari panjang ke dalam holenya.

"ehh... kenapa sempit sekali? Tahan sebentar sayang"

"Itu karena kau sudah lama tidak mamasuki ku.. Akhh.. perlahan Kyuh.."

"Baiklah sayang, lain kali aku akan lebih sering memasukimu walau ku tahu lubang ini tidak akan pernah menyempit sesering apapun aku memasuki penis besarku kedalam sini." Kyuhyun mulai mengkeluar-masukan jari-jarinya, membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa dahulu dengan benda yang bahkan ukurannya tidak bisa menandingi benda besar yang akan ia masuki setelah_ foreplay_.

"Ahh..Kyuh.." Sungmin sedikit menaikan pinggulnya ketika jari panjang Kyuhyun dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh _Sweet Spot_ yang membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan kesakitannya tergantikan dengan kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. Disini kau rupanya.." _Magnae_ Super Junior itu semakin cepat mengeluar-masukan jari-jari panjang miliknya lalu menghujam titik kecil yang menyebabkan desahan nikmat terdengar dari kelinci montoknya.

.

Namja yang tahun depan menginjak umur _'29 his age'_ itu terus mendesah nikmat membuka mulutnya dan memejamkan mata saat jari Kyuhyun terus bermain di 'dalam' tubuhnya. Sungmin terus meneriaki nama Kyuhyun ditengah desahannya sehingga membuat lelaki mesum yang berada tepat di pantatnya itu semakin memperlihatkan _smirk _ditengah bibir yang sedang menjilati butt Sungmin.

"aahh..ahh terushhh Kyuhh."

.

Desahan Sungmin semakin blingsatan (?) ketika Kyuhyun mengocok cepat junior yang sejak tadi berkedut menahan lahar yang sedikit kocokan lagi akan...

"Ouhh Kyuh!~~" tubuh Sungmin menegang kala klimaks menderanya. Lelaki manis itu mengatur nafas dan menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia menemukan kekasih mesumnya tengah menjilati jari-jari panjang yang berlumuran sperma miliknya.

"Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang tengah memandangnya dengan _foxy eyes_ sayu menggoda.

"Apa hmm?" Lalu lelaki mesum itu meremas gemas pantat Sungmin dan membuat sang empu melenguh pelan.

"sshh" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari-jari panjang yang sejak tadi bersarang di holenya lalu merangkak mendekari Kyuhyun dan mendorong pelan dada telanjang Kyuhyun sehingga membuat _magnae_ Super Junior itu merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur dengan tubuh Sungmin yang menduduki perutnya.

.

"umm.. Kyu.." Kyuhyun melihat jelas pipi gembul Sungmin yang memerah ketika sosok imut yang duduk diperutnya itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Terlihat dari bibir ber _shape M_ kesukaannya yang terlihat bergerak-gerak.

"Apa sayang? Katakan apa mau mu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menatap tangan kekasihnya yang tengah mengelus pelan paha mulusnya. Kemudian Sungmin menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun dan menggigit pelan bibirnya sebelum menyampaikan keinginannya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"A-aku...ingin _uke on top_... Aku ingin memuaskanmu malam ini dan jugamenebus kesalahanku... umm apa boleh?" _Smirk_ Kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika mendengar permintaan yang jarang-jarang terjadi. Salah satu _lead vocalist_ Super Junior itu sedikit berdehem lalu memasang senyum manisnya yang lebih terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dimata Sungmin(?)

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang."Kyuhyun mengelus seduktif dada Sungmin dan berujar kembali "puaskan aku malam ini. Peluk erat penis ku dengan lubang ketatmu, Sayang."

_Blush_

.

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang kekasih dan membuat lelaki mesum dibawahnya ini terkekeh pelann karena berhasil menggodanya.

"_Arraseo~_" Suara manis itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ia naikan dan memposisikan junior besar kekasih tepat dibawah rektum sempitnya. Lalu sedikit menggesekan kepala penis Kyuhyun ke permukaan _hole_nya.

"Ahh.."

Entah desahan siapa yang terdengar, yang jelas kedua insan ini tengah menikmati sensasi yang tengah menggelitik titik sensitif mereka.

"Masukkan dengan perlahan sayang. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit."Kyuhyun berujar ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang mulai memasukan ujung penis milknya kedalam lubang merah muda itu.

.

Sungmin menyeritkan keningnya kala ia merasakan ngilu mendera tubuh bagian selatannya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menurunkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Akhhh.. Kyuhh!" Sungmin mendongkakan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mengentakan tubuh moleknya dan menyebabkan_ junior_ besar Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya kedalam _hole _sempitnya.

"Ouhh min.. dia benar-benar memeluk penisku dengan sangat erat. Shh" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati sensasi penis yang dipeluk erat oleh _hole_ Sungmin. Berbeda dengan reaksi sang empu hole yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Tampaknya namja manis ini tengah mencoba membiasakan benda besar yang tengah bersarang di 'dalam'nya.

.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan kekasihnya lalu menarik pelan tangan Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin terjatuh pelan diatasnya. Dada telanjang keduanya berdempetan. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menabrakan bibir tebalnya ke bibir ber_shape M_ kesukaannya lalu melumat pelan bibir tersebut dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus tengkuk Sungmin dan tangan kanan yang meremas _junior_ mungil Sungmin lalu mengocoknya, bertujuan untuk membuat sang kekasih nyaman dengan percintaan mereka.

"Mhh..Angh.." kecipak _saliva_ terdengar menyenangkan kala kedua bibir itu saling memanggut satu sama lain. Berusaha untuk memenangkan pergulatan lidah kedua insan sesama jenis ini. Tapi tampaknya Sungmin harus mengakui kekalahannya ketika lidah miliknya digigit pelan dan dihisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Menandakan lelaki jenius tapi mesum itu yang memenangkan pergulatan lidah ini, Seperti biasa.

"aahh..hh..hh" Deru nafas Sungmin begitu terdengar kala ia melepaskan paksa ciuman mereka. Ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tadi Kyuhyun mengisap habis saliva didalam bibir Sungmin yang membuat namja kelinci ini membutuhkan pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

"Kyuhh! Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Kau tahu?" Sungmin melototkan matanya lucu dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan sang kekasih yang –tidak-tahu-aturan-ketika-memakan-bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sungmin lalu berujar "Ayolah sayang, aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita orang meninggal karena berciuman. Jangan berlebihan." Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya dan melihat Sungmin dengan _intens_. Lelaki mesum itu memperlihatkan lagi smirk andalannya ketika menyadari sesuatu."Lagipula _junior_ besarku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk lebih merasakan _hole_ ketatmu. Jadi hentikan perbincangan ini dan mulailah tugasmu, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau lupa aku tengah menghukum mu? Jangan sampai iblis di diriku keluar dan akan memperkosamu sampai pagi."

Namja bergigi kelinci diatas tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat menelan _saliva_nya banyak-banyak ketika mendengarkan ocehan sang kekasih mesumnya. Ia mulai menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun lalu menyamankan dirinya sebelum ia memulai permainan(?)

"_Arraseo~"_ Bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan membuat penis berurat milik Kyuhyun terlihat keluar-masuk didalam _hole_nya.

"Ouhh..shh" desahan keduanya mulai terdengar kala Sungmin meningkatkan intensitas (?) menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

.

Namja manis itu terlihat mulai menikmati permainannya. Mendongkakan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan ujung penis sang kekasih menyentuh telak titik kenikmatan yang ada didalam lubang rektumnya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sungmin, Lelaki yang berada dibawah Sungmin tengah memperhatikan aksi Sungmin sesekali mendesah ketika ia merasakan Sungmin yang dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubang yang sudah ketat itu meremas penisnya. Tak lupa dengan tangan lihai yang meraba nakal tubuh molek nan mulus sang kekasih.

.

"Ouhh Kyuhhh.. akuu tidak kuat lagih" Suara serak bercampur desahan milik sungmin menandakan sang empu sudah tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Sungmin sengaja meletakan telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan _nipple_nya kewajah tampan sang kekasih ketika Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas kencang _butt_nya. Membuat pemilik _butt_ memekik kencang "akhh.. Kyuhh."

"Ouhh.. shh kau sangat nikmat, Lee Sungmin shh.." Bibir Kyuhyun melahap (?) ganas nipple kanan Sungmin, mengemutnya seakan bayi yang tengah menyusu, meremas sesekali menepuk kencang pantat Sungmin dan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sungmin. Membuat kegiatan mereka semakin erotis.

Sungmin yang menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah belingsatan dan mengocok penisnya ketika ia merasakan penis mungilnya akan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu sebentar lagi.

"Kyuh! Aku benar-benar tidak sshh kuathhh~"

"bersamah sayangh.."

Bersamaan dengan hujaman kuat _junior_ Kyuhyun di _sweet spot_ Sungmin, keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. Sungmin menggeliat ketika Kyuhyun seakan tidak lelah dengan kegiatan mereka. Terbukti hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun memulai lagi aksinya. Dengan mulut yang masih menghisap-hisapnipple Sungmin sekarang yang sudah membengkak. Dan tangan nakal yang mengelus buttnya.

.

"Ahh.. hh hh.. Cukup Kyuh.. Aku lelah..." Sungmin berujar sambil mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan hisapannya di _nipple_ merah muda yang sekarang membengkak milik Sungmin lalu ia melirik tak suka ketika mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Apa kata Sungmin? Cukup? Tidak semudah itu!

.

"Mwo? Cukup?" Smirk Kyuhyun kembali terkugat ketika ia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya, merebahkan tubuh sungmin dan membalikan keadaan. Membuat tubuh jangkungnya sekarang menindih tubuh molek Sungmin.

"Akhhh..kyuh.." Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun memperdalam penis besarnya yang masih bersarang di _hole_ becek Sungmin sehingga membuat ujung penis Kyuhyun menabrak spotnya lagi.

"Tidak segampang itu, Lee Sungmin! Kau masih harus menerima hukumanmu karena berani beraninya melanggar perjanjian kita."

"Kyuh.. aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi ketika kita perform _Club No.1_"

"Sudah terlambat Lee Sungmin." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot (?) kekasih imutnya yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah meneriaki nama Kyuhyun yang entah akan selesai kapan hukuman yang sedang ia terima malam ini.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

Aku datang membawa FF baru yang aku dedikasikan hari ini untuk KyuMin, OTP ku tercinta~

Gimana gimana? Garingkah? Hahaha

Ini moment langsung dari SS5 Shangai kemarin. Coba kalian liat fancam Kyuhyun Focus pas Super Junior perform Club No.1

Yang aku bingungin... ADA BUTT YEOJA SEXY DIDEPAN KYUHYUN TAPI KENAPA KYUHYUN MALAH NEPOKNYA PANTAT SUNGMIN? WAEEEEE? WAEEEE!

Apa karna butt Sungmin lebih montok? Ah itu sudah pasti wkwkwk

Karna aku khusus banget buat ff ini buat Joyer, ayo dong para Joyer jangan jadi sider kali ini. Tunjukin kalo jumlah kita tuh banyaaakk (?)

Dan yang minta aku buat fict berchapter dan sequel-sequel dari FF aku, bakal aku pikirin ya. Aku takut banget stuck sama ceritanya terus malah bikin reader nungguin cerita aku yang gatau kapan aku lanjutin.

Makanya sekarang-sekarang aku mah nulis FF OS aja dulu.

Udah ya segitu aja ocehannya.

Aku lagi sakit nih, doain cepet sembuh ya ehehe ^^

Contact me on twitter: at mingpouty and mention for followback~

Terakhir, anak baik pasti memberikan review;)


End file.
